Rabb Da Radio 2
| writer = Jass Grewal | screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | narrator = | music = Jaidev Kumar | cinematography = Jaype Singh | editing = Tarun Chouhan | production_companies = | distributor = Omjee Group | released = | runtime = | country = India | language = Punjabi | budget = | gross = }} Rabb Da Radio 2 ( ) is a 2019 Indian-Punjabi Family-Drama film directed by Sharan Art, produced by Vehli Janta Films and set to be distributed by Omjee Group. It is direct sequel to Rabb Da Radio (2017). The film stars Tarsem Jassar and Simi Chahal in lead roles. In the film, a newly married man returns home and is saddened to learn his extended family has fractured. The film also stars B.N. Sharma, Nirmal Rishi, Jagjeet Sandhu, and Tania in supporting roles. The film was announced in September 2018. Also, the film is written by Jass Grewal, who wrote the prequel. Earlier the film was supposed to directed by Harry Bhatti but was later replaced by Sharan Art due to his busy schedules. The filming took place in November and December 2018. The additional songs were shot in January 2019. Also, it became the first Punjabi sequel to continue the story. The film was released worldwide on 29 March 2019. Premise When Manjinder Singh takes his newly wedded wife Guddi to his maternal home, he is heartbroken to realize that things are not what they used to be 16 years back. Once a close-knit family of his four maternal uncles now had walls not only between their houses but within their hearts as well. Cast * Tarsem Jassar as Manjinder Singh * Simi Chahal as Guddi * B.N. Sharma as Manjinder's uncle * Nirmal Rishi as Bebe Harder Kaur * Jagjeet Sandhu as Jaggi * Avtar Gill * Harby Sangha as Manga * Gurpreet Bhangu as Manjinder's aunt * Shivendra Mahal as Manjinder's father * Sunita Dhir as Manjinder's mother *Tania as Manjinder's cousin sister * Baljinder Kaur * Wamiqa Gabbi * Ranjit Bawa as Special Appearance * Parmnder Gill Production Development The prequel of the film was directed by Harry Bhatti and Taranvir Singh Jagpal also they won "Best Director Critics Award" at Filmfare Punjabi Awards. While the sequel is directed by Sharan Art and it marks their debut. In an interview Bhatti disclosed he is not directing the film because he was busy in Do Dooni Panj and the film goes on floors earlier. The story and screenplay of the film is penned by Jass Grewal who won two Awards at Filmfare Awards for prequel. The film will continue the prequel while most of the Punjabi sequels not. Producers said, “We always try to promote good content. Producing the sequel of a classic film like Rabb Da Radio is very risky, but as always we are confident about our product and concept. Now, we just wish audiences will accept this with open arms.” Casting Most of the cast in the film is repeating from prequel. Tarsem Jassar and Simi Chahal are playing the roles of Manjinder and Guddi respectively. Chahal said, “Guddi is one character which has not only helped evolve me as an actor but as a person also. So, I am excited to play it again. This time she is more mature but retaining her same old innocence. I just hope Rabb Da Radio 2 will also be able to mark its place in everyone’s heart.” For the prequel Jassar won award for Best Debut while Chahal was nominated for Best Actress. The film also stars B.N. Sharma, Jagjeet Sandhu, Nirmal Rishi, Avtar Gill, Harby Sangha, Gurpreet Bhangu, Shivandra Kajal, Sunita Dhir, Tania and more in supporting roles. Filming The principal photography of the film began on November 2018 at village Khamano, Punjab and wrapped on 8 January 2019. While song videos were shot in late January. Soundtrack The soundtrack of the film is composed by Desi Crew, R. Guru and Nick Dhammu whereas background music is composed by Jaidev Kumar. Also features the vocals of Sharry Mann, Ranjit Bawa, Nimrat Khaira, Kulbir Jhinjer, and Tarsem Jassar whereas lyrics are penned by Narinder Bathh, and Tarsem Jassar. The music of the film is released by Vehli Janta Records. Release Rabb Da Radio 2 was released worldwide on 29 March 2019 and will be distributed by Om Jee Group and Vehli Janta Films. The film was announced by Vehli Janta Films in September 2018. The official teaser of the film was released on 10 February 2019 by Vehli Janta Films on YouTube and shows it would continue the prequel’s story. The first songPromotional "Jattan De Munde" from the film sung by Tarsem Jassar and Nimrat Khaira was released on 27 February 2019. The official trailer of the film was released by Vehli Janta on 8 March 2019 at Youtube. Later, songs "Shokeen", and "Tappe" sung by Jassar, Ranjit Bawa, and Gurlez Akhtar were released. References External links *